Question: Find the distance between the planes $x + 2y - 2z + 1 = 0$ and $2x + 4y - 4z + 5 = 0.$
Explanation: A point on the first plane is $(-1,0,0).$  Then from the formula for the distance from a point to a plane, the distance from $(-1,0,0)$ to the plane $2x + 4y - 4z + 5 = 0$ is
\[\frac{|(2)(-1) + (4)(0) + (-4)(0) + 5|}{\sqrt{2^2 + 4^2 + (-4)^2}} = \boxed{\frac{1}{2}}.\](Note that we can write the equation of the second plane as $x + 2y - 2z + \frac{5}{2} = 0.$  Thus, both planes have the same normal vector, so they are parallel.)